A fire hydrant always projected from the ground has a problem that it is susceptible to freeze and burst in a very cold weather as well as is an obstacle to passage and susceptible to break resulting from external force, and therefore elevating fire hydrant has been recently developed.
An example of the elevating fire hydrant is disclosed in Korean U.M. Registration No. 20-0316237 and shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The disclosed elevating fire hydrant has a structure that a water supply pipe (10), a valve pipe (112) and a barrel pipe (122) are connected to one another, and a discharge pipe (142) is coupled inside the barrel pipe (122) so as to be rotatable with a power of a handle (148) by a worker and a valve body (190) is provided which opens and closes the valve pipe (112) by means of a rotation of a rotatable body (172).
Such a fire hydrant has a structure that, if the worker pulls the handle (148) upwards grasping, it the discharge pipe (142) is withdrawn from the barrel pipe (122) to rise upward, thereafter a firefighting hose is connected to a discharge port (160), and the valve body (190) is then opened by rotating the rotatable body (172), whereby firefighting water is discharged.
However, the fire hydrant of such a structure has a troublesomeness that for using the fire hydrant the worker has to project the discharge pipe (142) from the ground grasping the handle (148).
Furthermore, after the fire hydrant has been used, the discharge pipe (142) has to be coupled with the barrel pipe (122) by applying a downward force to the handle (148) grasping it; in this case, since the firefighting water is filled within the discharge pipe (142), barrel pipe (122) and valve pipe (112), a lowering operation is difficult and very slowly carried out, thus operation speed is slow.